diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Eligor Morgenbringer/Zitate
Warcraft-Spiele World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Feste Wintergarde *"Als nächstes werde ich vom verfluchten Spinnenflügel von Naxxramas berichten. An diesem Ort stellt die Geißel noch giftigere und gefährlichere Versionen ihrer Art her. :Anub'Rekhan, einer der besten Spinnenfürsten von Azjol'Nerub, geriet unter die Kontrolle der Geißel, als er und sein früherer Kommandant, Anub'arak, vor vielen Jahren schlussendlich vom Lichkönig besiegt wurden. Man sagt, dass er der loyalste von Anub'araks Kommandanten gewesen sei. :Die Großwitwe Faerlina, zu Lebenszeiten Botanikerin, im Tode Züchterin und Pflegerin von Arachniden, steht dem Spinnenflügel vor und ist zuständig für die Entwicklung der wirksamsten Gifte für den Lichkönig. :Maexxna, geboren vor langer Zeit tief in den Bergen von Nordend, wurde in Naxxramas, der Zitadelle des Schreckens, eingekerkert, wo sie ihre Brut gebiert und ihnen die toten Körper all jener zu fressen gibt, die es riskierten, sich zu weit nach Naxxramas hineinzuwagen." *"Als nächstes werde ich vom grauenhaften Seuchenflügel von Naxxramas berichten, wo die Geißel an Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten ihrer tödlichen Seuche arbeitet, die sie über Lordaeron verteilt. :Seht hier Noth, der Seuchenfürst, verantwortlich für die Erfindung des Verfahrens, das es möglich macht, die Seelen der Lebenden zu destillieren und in das kalte Gefängnis des Untodes einzusperren. Es wird berichtet, dass Noth selbst jetzt noch an der Verfeinerung des Prozesses arbeitet. :Seht hier Heigan den Unreinen. Der führende Kopf hinter den Seuchenkesseln, die die Wildnis von Azeroth in die Pestländer verwandelten. Man erzählt sich, dass Heigan die Mauern und Böden von Naxxramas selbst mit einer großen Anzahl von Fallen ausgerüstet haben soll, die er nach Belieben auslösen kann. :Loatheb. Das schreckliche Ergebnis der Fusion der lebenden Seuche der Pestländer mit den Sumpfbestien von Azeroth. Es heißt, dass Loatheb die Kontrolle über die Macht zu Heilen hätte." *"Als nächstes werde ich vom verseuchten Monstrositätenflügel von Naxxramas berichten. An diesem Ort entwickelt die Geißel die stärksten und grässlichsten Entartungen ihrer Armee. :Grobbulus, der erste einer Armee von Fleischgiganten. In seinem Körper trug er den Seuchenschleim von Naxxramas und injizierte den lebenden Schlamm in die Körper der Feinde. Normalerweise floh der Empfänger dieser fauligen Injektion zu seinen Verbündeten und beschwor dadurch auch ihren Untergang herauf. :Es wird erzählt, dass Gluth, der schändliche Geißelhund von Naxxramas, einen derart unersättlichen Appetit gehabt hätte, dass selbst die Lebenden nicht ausreichten, seinen Hunger zu stillen. Man sagt sich, dass Feugen ihm täglich eine Armee von Zombies zu fressen gab und so die Überreste von Untoten wiederverwendete, die zum Kämpfen zu schwach waren. :Thaddius, erschaffen aus dem Fleisch von Frauen und Kindern. Es wird gemunkelt, dass ihre Seelen miteinander verschmolzen seien - für immer gebunden in diesem verderbten Gefängnis aus Fleisch." *"Als nächstes werde ich vom Todesritterflügel von Naxxramas berichten. Innerhalb seiner verdorbenen Hallen erklingt Tag und Nacht das Echo der Kämpfe, während unsere besten Krieger verdorben und zu den größten Kriegern der Geißel gemacht werden. :Passt auf. Dies ist Instrukteur Razuvious, der von Kel'Thuzad berufene Lehrer für alle Todesritter. Es heißt, seine eigene Technik sei so stark, dass nur einer seiner Schüler seiner Macht widerstehen könnte. :Gothik, der Ernter. Ein Meister der Nekromantie und Beschwörung. Es heißt, dass Gothik in der Lage sei, in Sekundenschnelle vier Legionen von Untoten herbeizuwinken. Unter seiner Führung können selbst die schwächsten unter den Todesrittern Tote erwecken. :Die mächtigsten unter den Todesrittern in Naxxramas sind die vier Reiter. Sie bilden die Spitze der Wache Kel'Thuzads. Der erste von ihnen, Than Korth'azz, beherrscht die Macht des Feuers. Die nächste, Lady Blaumeux, ruft die Macht der Schatten herbei, die die Seelen der Lebenden in eine unersättliche Umarmung reißt. Sir Zeliek, zu Lebenszeiten ein Paladin, war derart in seinem Glauben verwurzelt, dass selbst als Untoter die Macht des Lichts ihm zur Verfügung steht und seine Gegner in der Schlacht zerschmettert. Der letzte Todesritter, Fürst Mograine, war der beste Krieger, den die Todesritter je hatten. Allerdings verschwand er spurlos nach den Geschehnissen in Azeroth. Es bleibt abzuwarten, wen Kel'Thuzad an seiner statt berufen wird." *"Als nächstes werde ich von den mächtigsten Wesen innerhalb der Spitze von Naxxramas berichten. Wahrhaftig, dies sind zwei der größten Bedrohungen für ganz Nordend. :Mr. Bigglesworth. Die letzte lebende Kreatur in Naxxramas. Von dieser Katze heißt es, sie sei der letzte Faden, der Kel'Thuzad mit seinem sterblichen Leben verbände. Es wird gemunkelt, dass jeden, der es wagt, dieser Katze ein Haar zu krümmen, der Untergang erwarten würde... Moment mal, was tut er denn da?! :Vergesst es einfach. Ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand so dumm wäre, Hand an Kel'Thuzards kostbares Haustier anzulegen. :Saphiron. Einst war er ein edler blauer Drache aus der Bergen Nordends. Saphiron wurde von Arthas während seiner Kampagne im eisigen Norden erschlagen. Wiederbelebt, um ihm zu dienen, bewacht Saphiron die Höhle Kel'Thuzads ewiglich und wartet auf die, die es wagen, seinem Herren zu nahe zu treten. :Der Lich Kel'Thuzad. Er dient dem Lichkönig ohne nachzudenken. War er schon zu Lebzeiten ein Nekromant von großem Können, so wurde er im Tode zum Meister der Totenbeschwörung. Es heißt, er sei der loyalste unter den Untertanen des Lichkönigs. Kel'Thuzad hat Prüfungen überlebt, die die Seelen selbst der Größten aus der Bruderschaft auseinandergerissen hätten. Er gab Arthas ohne Bedenken sein Leben und wurde später zurückgebracht - wiedergeboren in der Macht des Sonnenbrunnens. In den Pestländern wurde Kel'Thuzad erneut von den Agenten der Argentumdämmerung besiegt. Sein Phylakterium wurde jedoch einem falschen Agenten der Bruderschaft übergeben. Wir müssen noch herausfinden, wer sein Phylakterium gestohlen hat und warum." World of Warcraft: Cataclysm * "Die Bruderschaft des Lichts ist unübertroffen darin, Beleidigungen gegen das Licht zu verhindern und zu vergelten. Wir werden jede notwendige Handlung durchführen, um diese Welt von den üblen Bestien wie diesen Untoten zu befreien. Nichts wird sich uns in den Weg stellen. :Seid Ihr für uns oder gegen uns?" (in Stratholme) Anmerkungen